Far Away
by seriesfanatic
Summary: Just a simple song fiction that popped into my head after freaking out about last week's eppisode. So I'll try to update Complications soon but for the time being this should hold you over. crossed fingers


Far Away

_Written By: Seriesfanatic_

**_A.N. Alright, I know all of you are anticipating another chapter to Complications but after crying over Elliot making out with Dani I listened to this song and I knew that I had to try REALLY hard to make it a song fic. So, I do not own SVU or any characters nor do I own the song "Far Away" from Nickelback. Enjoy_**

**Chapter One:**

_This time, this place…_

As much as Elliot wanted to believe that Olivia was alright her recent absence in his life left his mind uneasy.

…_misused, mistakes…_

Olivia entered the station for the first time in weeks and saw a woman with brown frizzy hair sitting at her desk.

"I'm looking for Elliot Stabler."

"He's out right now, is there anything I can help you with? I'm detective Stabler's partner, Dani Beck." Her formality was amusing to Olivia.

"No. Is the captain in his office?"

"Uh, yeah." Dani stated confused. Olivia smiled and walked to Cragen's office closing the door behind her.

"Olivia?" Cragen stated with shock evident in his voice. "When did you get back?"

"A few days ago?"

"And PP1 didn't inform me, I don't have a place for you. Warrants sent somebody over to work with Elliot."

"Yeah, I met her. How's that working out?" Olivia asked as she looked threw the blinds covering Cragen's door window.

"It was rocky at first but it's good now." Elliot walked into the station and rested a hand on Dani's shoulder and jealousy enveloped Olivia.

…_too long, too late…_

"I can transfer Beck out but it may take a while." In a moment Olivia's compassion returned to her when she saw Elliot and Dani laughing together.

…_who was I to make you wait…_

"No." Olivia stated quickly as she turned once again to face Cragen. She painted an honest smile on her face and continued, "I'm not ready to come back yet. That's what I came here to tell you." She paused. "I'm gonna get going."

"You're going to leave without saying something to Elliot?" Cragen asked honestly confused. Olivia took one last glance out of the door window before replying.

"I'll, uh…catch up with him later." Cragen nodded officially but confusion still clouded his eyes.

…_just one chance, just one breath, just in case there's just one left…_

When Olivia had left, Cragen looked out the window to see what had changed Olivia's demeanor. When he saw Elliot and Dani together looking over a computer screen with Elliot's hand placed on Dani's shoulder that was closest to him he knew that his suspicions from all these years were right.

…_cuz you know, you know, you know…_

Before Olivia exited the station she looked to Elliot. She saw Elliot look towards her but neither of them said anything. Olivia sped up her walking and left the precinct.

…_I love you, I've loved you all along…_

Elliot watched as Olivia left without an attempt of farewell. He took his hand off of Dani's shoulder and when she looked to him he couldn't hide the pain he felt.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

…_I miss you, been far away for far too long…_

Dani looked to her partner and when she knew that his stubborn nature would not answer her question. She looked around the room and saw Captain Cragen looking towards the exit, Fin and Munch were doing the same. The woman from earlier was gone and it wasn't until that moment that she wondered who the mystery woman was. Dani looked back to Elliot and smiled as his eyes slowly returned to their blue hue and the hurt and confusion was gone. If they weren't at work she would have kissed him at that moment but with the eyes of their co-workers around them her confidence died down.

…_I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you never know…_

Elliot, Dani, and Casey all sat at a table in the middle of the bar. Even though it was Dani's idea to go out for a drink Elliot didn't think anything else could make him feel better. With the alcohol in him he was torn between whether or not he wanted Dani there. But he began to worry about what could happen when Casey left to socialize with a fellow district attorney.

"I should get home."

"Your car's at the station." Elliot smiled slyly.

"I'll take a cab."

"No. my car is out back, I'll take you home."

"Alright." At that moment Eliot wished that she had declined the offer but it was too late. He nodded and led Dani to his car. He opened the door for her and realized that despite their solitude Elliot wanted to make Olivia jealous. He placed a hand on her back and turned her around. He leaned towards her and placed his lips on hers. It was meant to be short but then Dani leaned towards him. Her passion grew and with every second ticking by Elliot imagined Liv's jealousy. Dani's phone rang but she hung it up, as well as Elliot, but when their pagers went off they felt it necessary to see who was interrupting them.

"It's a 911 from Cragen."

"Me, too." Dani replied. They got in the car and drove to the hospital where Sister Peg was under treatment.

Olivia sat in her apartment staring at the walls. Beside her sat a box full of newspaper clippings from cases she and Elliot had worked on, most of them yellowed with age. She stood up and walked to the kitchen to freshen up her rum and coke. On the counter was the most recent paper, she flipped through the pages and saw a picture of Elliot and Dani kneeling before a dead body covered by a sheet. It wasn't until that moment that what Cragen had said sunk in. There was no room in the special victims unit for Olivia Benson.

…_stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_

Olivia had always been seen as a compassionate person but now that she realized that she and Elliot may never be partners again she wished she would have took Cragen up on his offer, of course she had missed the SVU.

…_on my knees I'm last…_

Olivia sighed and returned to the living area. She turned on the radio and cuddled up with a book on the couch attempting to enjoy her vacation from any and all detective work and trying not to think about Elliot.

After dropping Dani off at the station Elliot knew there was only one thing he needed to do.

…_last chance for one last dance…_

He pulled into a parking space in front of Olivia's apartment building. As he was walking towards her room he fiddled with his keychain looking for her apartment key. He opened the door and saw Olivia asleep on the couch with the stereo playing. Even with his attempts to close the door quietly Olivia was still jolted awake.

"Elliot?" She exclaimed startled.

"Sorry. I just needed to talk."

"Yeah, sure, OK." Olivia stumbled over her words rather breathlessly and sat up on the couch.

…_cuz with you I withstand…_

Elliot walked towards her couch and sat down next to her. Instead of saying 'I've missed you' or 'welcome back' he said probably the worst thing he could say,

"I kissed her." Olivia opened her mouth to reply but Elliot didn't move. "We were drinking and I was going to take her home and I kissed her. I don't even know why I did--"

"Elliot, who did you kiss?" Olivia asked placing a tentative hand on his clenched fists.

"Dani…Beck…my--"

"I know." Olivia stated. She knew who Dani Beck was and she would be surprised if she would ever forget the name.

"I shouldn't have come here." He stood to leave but she didn't release his hand.

…_all of it to hold your hand…_

Olivia didn't know if it was right or if Elliot could take it but jealousy is a horrible creature that makes you think irrationality.

…_I'd give it all I did for us…_

Elliot returned to his seat on the couch and faced Olivia. He had waited for this moment forever but for the life of him he couldn't force himself to want it anymore.

Olivia placed a hand on Elliot's cheek and leaned towards him. Now that she might now that she might be his partner she knew that this was okay.

…_if anything but I won't give up…_

At that moment Olivia pressed her lips to Elliot's. Their pent up passion finally broke through and for the first time Olivia felt right, like she belonged in that moment.

…_cuz you know, you know, you know…_

They slowly pulled apart and looked directly into each others eyes.

"I've missed you, Olivia."

"I've missed you, too."

…_I love you, I've loved you all along, I miss you, been far away for far too long…_

"Why did you leave all those times?" They leaned on the couch but kept their fingers intertwined.

"I had to."

"Why? Why did you have to leave?"

"Elliot, I wanted to be with you, you know that."

…_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you never know…_

"Do you like her?" Olivia asked suddenly.

"No, I just needed someone. And you were undercover. I didn't know why you'd be coming back and Cragen never said it was temporary.

…_stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_

"It's not." Elliot looked to her. "Elliot, they have no place for me. That's why I left today."

"But--"

"I know. Cragen aid he could transfer Dani out but I told him not to."

"Why?" Elliot was yelling now, but Olivia knew this would happen.

"Because Elliot, we've been partners for six years, longer than anybody here."

"That's why we're perfect together. I can't work with Dani anymore, not if I know you're never coming back."

"Elliot--"

"No! I won't do it."

…_so far away, so far away, far away for far too long, so far away, so far away, far away for far too long…_

"Elliot, what are you saying? You'd quit your job over me?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

"Elliot, don't be stupid."

"Then come back."

…_but you know, you know, you know…_

"I can't!"

"Tell Cragen you want to come back, we all need you, Liv." Elliot's words got to her at that moment. She knew that the squad would miss her, they were a family and now Dani came and tore it apart, and Olivia didn't help the matter.

…_I wanted, I wanted you to stay cuz I needed, I need to hear you say…_

"I'll call him tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Elliot, it's eleven o' clock at night."

"So leave a message." Elliot reached for the phone on the coffee table and started to dial the station before Olivia grabbed the phone away.

"I love you, Elliot." Elliot set the phone down and leaned towards Olivia. They kissed passionately once again.

"Don't leave again."

"I promise." Olivia wrapped her hands around his neck and lowered his lips to hers.

…_I love you, I've loved you all along and I forgive you for being far away for far too long…_

They stood up and Olivia led him to her bedroom. She didn't care that by morning she would hopefully be Elliot's partner, she didn't care that Elliot had kissed Dani, all that mattered was that she was home, and she would never leave the special victims unit again.

…_keep breathing cuz I'm not leaving you anymore, believe in me, hold onto me and never let me go…_

Cragen unlocked the door to his office the next morning and saw his answering machine blinking.

"Message received at eight o' clock A.M. today. 'Hey Capt, it's Olivia, I know you said it would take a while but I want to come back. I would highly appreciate you transferring Beck if possible. Thanks, bye.'" Cragen smiled, he wanted his top detective back. He opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out the already completed transfer form for Dani Beck. We knew Olivia wouldn't stay away for long, the SVU was in her blood.

…_keep breathing cuz I'm not leaving you anymore, believe in me, hold onto me and never let me go…_

Days later Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler entered the station to find the desk opposite Elliot empty. Dani Beck had returned to warrants and it was time for Elliot and Olivia's next case working together.

"Welcome home, baby girl." Fin said as he neared Olivia. They embraced and Elliot took Olivia's brown box of desk supply's and placed it on her desk.

"Complimentary coffee, on the house." Munch said handing Olivia a cardboard cup of coffee. Olivia looked at it skeptically. "I made it myself." He smiled a sarcastic smile. To humor him Olivia took a small sip.

"Oh my God, Munch." Olivia exclaimed. "This is great."

"Well someone had to learn how to make coffee while you were out hugging trees."

"I was an activist, Munch." Fin took the cup from Olivia and took a drink and was also surprised by the pleasant taste in his mouth.

"How did you make this coffee? It's better than Liv's." Fin stated. Munch just shook his head and rattled off some conspiracy theory to change the subject.

…_keep breathing, hold onto me and never let me go, keep breathing, hold onto me and never let me go…_

Olivia had come home.

**A.N. Well, I admit that the beginning was far better than the end but nevertheless I wrote it and am now posting. So I hoped you enjoyed it and I'll try to update chapter three of Complications soon. /3 Trixie **


End file.
